Mariposas
by luchi MY
Summary: Yo tenía una vida de lo mas tranquila hasta que llegó ella para darle la vuelta a mi mundo y hacerme sentir extrañas cosas en la barriga.¿Es amor? No lo creo. Por que no entrais y lo descubris?
1. Chapter 1

  
Me llamo Fate Testarossa…

Yo vivía una vida normal y corriente hasta que la conocí.

Me crie en un pueblo pequeño de Japón, pero me fui a estudiar a la ciudad con mi mejor amiga Hayate. Comparto apartamento con ella, si a eso se lo puede llamar compartir ya que yo lo hago todo y ella vive de gorra, pero bueno me hace compañía supongo que eso sirve.

Estudio una licenciatura en publicidad y marketing. La verdad es algo que me apasiona, aunque a veces resulta agobiante. Hayate estudia medicina, siempre le gusto ayudar a la gente sobre todo a los niños así que se especializó en pediatría. Aunque no lo parezca porque no lo parece nada de nada Hayate se esfuerza mucho.

Bueno que me voy por las ramas y no estamos aquí para hablar de Hayate, aunque a ella le encantaría eso, sino de cómo la conocí. Pues haber…

Era un tarde de inverno como cualquier otra. Hayate y yo estábamos en el salón, tiradas en el sofá tapadas con una manta y es que hacia un día de esos donde lo que menos te apetece es salir de casa.

-Ne Fate-chan, alguna vez has estado enamorada?-preguntó de repente, mientras cambiaba de canal distraída.

-eh…-la pregunte me había pillado por sorpresa-Pues no lo sé, creo que enamorada de verdad no pero…-me quede pensando en una buena respuesta.

-pero…-insistió

-es que nunca he sentido las mariposas-dije definitivamente. Y era verdad nunca las había sentido, cuando me gustaba alguien simplemente me gustaba.

-de que rayos estás hablando? Que mariposas?-dijo con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada demostrando así que no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

-pues la mariposas. Ese cosquilleo que se siente en la barriga cuando ves a esa persona especial…-le explique aunque por su cara parecía que no lo comprendía -No me lo creo Hayate Yagami la autoproclamada "GURÚ DEL AMOR", no sabía lo de las mariposillas en el estomago. Jajajaja-me reía de abiertamente. No soy una mala persona pero ella siempre se ríe de mi y aquí donde las dan las toman.

Hayate se enfado bastante por mi acción así que cogió y me hecho, si, como lo oyes me hecho, y ni siquiera me dejo cambiarme y mucho menos coger las llaves.

Y ahí me encontraba yo vagando por las calles con un pijama de un panda, un domingo por la tarde a dos grados, todo perfecto no creen?

Cuando de repente apareció ante mí la criatura más preciosa que había visto en mi vida. Sentada en un banco al lado del lago, llevaba una coleta alta puesta de lado y tenía unos preciosos ojos azules como el zafiro; los más bonitos que había visto en mi vida aunque en aquel momento no se apreciaban del todo, ya que estaba llorando.

Me acerque lentamente a aquella chica, me senté a su lado en el banco y le dije lo mas idiota que pudiera haber dicho, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió.

-pues… se ha quedado buen día, no crees?-mientras lo decía me arrepentía como iba a hacer buen día si hacía un frío y un viento que congelaba al mismo Santa Claus-me miró.

-yo…s-sé que… n-no ha-hace buen día, porque hace un frío pero…los osos son peludos y lo aguantan bien-dije como si fuera algo de interés mundial.

Se me quedó mirando como si fuera una loca y claro tenía todo el derecho a pensarlo. Ah! Y como no; cuando se fijó en cómo iba vestida le dio un ataque de risa de película. Me alegraba ver que ya no lloraba.

Estuvimos un largo rato sin decir nada en silencio era como si fuéramos árboles más nos habíamos fusionada con el entorno y entonces vi como sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer de nuevo y volví a hablar. Y ella volvió a mirarme.

-Sabes cuando era pequeña mi padre siempre me decía que cuando lloraba, sino era de alegría, había un elfo que moría. Y claro yo no podía con el peso de haber matado unos elfos por alguna tontería. Ha-ha-haber no quiero decir que lo te pase sea una tontería-no podía dejar de hablar-seguro que tienes algún buen motivo para estar matando elfos-volvió a reírse, tenía la risa más bonita que había escuchado en mi vida, suave y aguda era la combinación perfecta.

En ese momento podría haber cogido y haberme largado de allí, ya había parado de llorar, pero no yo no podía ser como las personas normales, tenía que continuar ahí liándola.

-ah ,vale, vale te hace gracia haber matado a unos elfos –me hice la indignada y continué con la broma, y ella seguía riendo- no te reirás tanto cuando vengan a matarte –le dije tratando de no reírme, pero me fue imposible y acabe riéndome con ella.

-Vale, "señorita panda capitana de los elfos" que decía su padre sobre cuando se reía?-habló la misteriosa chica al fin. Y os diré una cosa si su risa ya era grandiosa imaginaos como era su voz, os prometo que los ángeles hablan igual.

-esto…decía que….-estaba tan impresionada por su sonrisa que no podía articular palabra-Así! Siempre ponía una voz muy graciosa-puse voz de Gollum y dije- "el elfo caído ha revivido porque tú te has reído"-me lo estaba inventando todo, pero por hacer reír a esta preciosa (y desconocida) mujer lo que sea. Y encima me había quedado una frase muy graciosa que rimaba y todo. Continué haciendo bromas sin sentido sobre elfos durante un tiempo.

Mire la hora ya era tarde y si seguía allí iba a coger un catarro. Me levante del banco.

-Yo ya m-me te-tengo que i-ir –empecé a tartamudear porque me estaba mirando muy fijamente- hasta siempre "señorita asesina de elfos"- imite su broma con lo del mote.- mira no sé porque estabas llorado pero con la sonrisa tan bonita que tienes no deberías hacerlo nunca; además piensa un poco en lo elfos y trata siempre de reírte lo máximo que puedas-sonreí mientras le hablaba.

Ella también se levantó, miró mi camiseta otra vez y una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios.

-Adiós Panda-chan-me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Me dejo una extraña sensación en la barriga.

Y ahí me quede yo sin saber su nombre sin su número ni nada. Me fui casa, pensando en que tendría que habérselo preguntado.

-Achuuuus! Encima me voy a resfriar.

Aquella noche no pude dejar de pensar en esos ojos celestes como el cielo y profundos como el mar.

Esa fue la primera vez que la vi, desde aquel día todo cambio.

Me llamo Fate Testarossa y esta es mi historia.


	2. atropellando felizmete

HOLA!

Que tal gente? Sé que he tardado en actualizar pero por favor perdonadme los deberes me matan y los fines de semana no soy consciente de mis actos (y sabes de lo que hablo xd)

Disclaimer: Magical girl lyrical nanoha no me pertenece solo lo tomo prestado para mis fines.

* * *

CAPITULO 2:

Atropellando felizmente

Dos semanas.

Habían pasado dos semanas.

Dos tristes y agobiantes semanas desde la última vez que la vi.

Mi día a día desde aquel encuentro fue normal solo que ahora de vez en cuando (todos los días), pasaba por ese banco con la esperanza de encontrarla.

De verla aunque solo fuera una vez más.

Me quedo ahí sentada un rato, observando a todas las personas que pasan como una loca, y la verdad sí que estoy un poco loca, porque qué persona en su 'sano juicio' vuelve cada día al banco donde se encontró con una chica guapísima y en la que no puede dejar de pensar, aunque no la ha vuelto a ver y no sabe ni su nombre ¿QUIÉN? EH!? QUIÉN!?

Bueno la cosa es que se me había ido un poco la olla, y como buena mujer que soy, me fui de compras para despejarme un poco.

-A dónde vas Fate?- me pregunto Alicia, mientras se sentaba en el regazo de Hayate y la abrazaba.

Oh! Si! Alicia es mi 'queridísima' hermana mayor, ( Note se el sarcasmo). Y claro como no también es la novia de Hayate. Yo no sé como el universo ha permitido que dos personas tan… voy a decir raras, por no decir otra cosa, se hayan unido y lo peor de todo es que les va genial, como las dos tienen una patata mental se entienden a la perfección.

-Me voy a al centro de compras, ¿queréis venir?-pregunté. No contestaron pero la sonrisa picara de Alicia y la mirada cómplice de Hayate me hizo entender que ya tenían otros planes.

-Mejor nos quedamos, no cari?-dijo finalmente, mi compañera de piso-recuerda que tenemos…-le susurro algo al oído y Alicia se sonrojo de una manera que le daría envidia a los tomates.

Deje a ese par de tórtolas ahí, me arregle y me fui.

Iba en plan informal pero sin pasarme, llevaba una camisa abierta, con una camiseta negra debajo, unos jeans y unas deportivas, pues eso muy normal.

Ya que Hayate y Alicia no venían y yo no tenía pensado comprar mucho me fui con la bici.

Después de arrasar con medio con medio centro comercial, lo sé, siempre digo que no voy a comprar mucho y al final acabo con cuatro bolsas de ropa y helado a cada de lado de la bici, bueno así soy yo.

Mientras salía del parking ocurrió un milagro.

Me despisté un momento porque me había llegado un mensaje de Hayate pero no llegué a leerlo porque sin querer y repito SIN QUERER atropellé a alguien. Por el grito que soltó pude notar que era una chica

-Perdón, perdón! Lo siento no te había visto, perdón-me disculpaba sin parar, había acabado cayendo encima de ella, y mi bici pues no sé, pero yo escuché un CRACK.

-PERO A TI QUE COÑO TE…-paro al verme la cara, y adivinad quien era, sí, acababa de atropellar a mi obsesión de las últimas dos semanas.

-Panda-chan eres tú ? – me llamó Panda-chan casi muero de ternura.

-ehh? S-s-si-me había quedado tan estupefacta al verla que casi no podía ni hablar. No me lo podía creer el universo me estaba dando otra oportunidad, en ese momento tenía unas ganas inmensas de saltar y quedarme en el aire a lo High School Musical.

-No es por nada…-comenzó a hablar, que voz tan bonita tiene- pero Panda-chan me estoy clavando un pedal de la bicicleta, podrías levantarte?- dijo con una cara entre diversión y vergüenza. Y es que la estaba aplastando y ella a su vez aplastaba mi bici.

-oh! Cla-claro, perdón de verdad lo siento mucho me he distraído- dije mientras me levantaba rápidamente.

-No pasa nada estoy bien- aunque me dijera eso yo veía en su expresión una mueca de dolor contenido.

La ayudé a levantarse. Mis compras estaban esparcidas por el suelo, las recogí mientras ella hacía lo mismo porque claramente ella también llevaba.

Unos huevos que compró no sobrevivieron a la caída.

Cuando acabo de recoger y se puso de pie pude ver una mancha roja en su camiseta. Justo a la altura de su ombligo.

-Dios mío! Estas sangrando!-grité al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta. Al verlo se levanto la camiseta un poco ya que se la había pegado por la sangre.

-AH!- grito cuando se la despego por completo-es el piercing, me lo he clavado-y era verdad. No se le había metido muy profundo pero se le había incrustado en la piel y eso tenía que doler.

-Lo siento de verdad, todo esto es por mi culpa, deja que al menos te lleve al médico-le dije. En serio me sentía muy mal por ella, al mencionar al médico puso una cara de disgusto tremenda.

-No de verdad que no pasa nada, no hace falta que me lleves a ningún sitio-dijo negando también con las manos de una manera un poco infantil.

-Por favor deja que te acompañe, hay un ambulatorio aquí cerca-insistí, no iba a dejar que se fuera así-además creo que te estás poniendo un poco pálida-no creo que fuera por la falta de sangre pero tenía muy mala cara.

-U-un amb-ambu-latorio?-la expresión que tenía ahora era de puro terror. Ahí fie cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en realidad.

\- Tú le tienes miedo a ir al médico-sentencie y su cara no se podía haber puesto más roja, mientras intentaba explicarse balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

-N-no le tengo miedo,-dijo al fin- s-solo no me gusta-dijo mirado al suelo.

Me sentía muy mal no solo la había atropellado con la bici, también le había clavado el piercing del ombligo y le había hecho pasar un momento súper bochornoso. Pero Fate Testarossa es una buena persona y ayuda a los que la necesitan y en ese momento esa hermosa chica, de ojos azules, necesitaba su ayuda.

-Mira haremos una cosa mi compañera de piso está estudiando medicina, no creo que tengas nada muy grave así que supongo te lo podrá curar, pero claro te tendrías que venir conmigo a mi casa-dije, no sabía si aceptaría después de todo yo no era más que una extraña.

Me miro durante unos segundos como meditando en qué hacer.

-Está bien-dijo- prefiero eso a tener que ver a uno de esos locos con bata- su comentario me causo gracia y por supuesto me ahorre el hecho de decir que mi amiga estaba estudiado para ser uno de esos locos con bata.

Recogí mi bicicleta del suelo, se le había salido la cadena y tenía un freno roto así que la utilice para poner las compras encima.

Nos encaminamos hacia mi apartamento no quedaba muy lejos por lo que no tardaríamos mucho en llegar.

Mientras caminábamos tuvimos una conversación que, aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, iba a ser unas de las conversaciones más importantes de mi vida.

De repente los nervios me volvieron como de la nada. Y hice lo que siempre hago cuando estoy nerviosa.

Hablar.

-pueeees me he comprado otro pijama también es muy calentito, pero este es de un conejo así que ahora me puedes llamar 'conejo-chan', aunque suena un poco raro, pero si quieres me puedes seguir llamando panda-chan lo que prefieras-dije de verdad hay veces en las que estaría mucho mejor callada.

Pero en esta ocasión valió la pena, porque poder escuchar otra vez esa risa que con solo oírla me ponía los pelos de punta, soltaría todas las tonterías que se me vinieran a las mente y eran muchas.

-me alegra saber qué ya no te gusta matar elfos, revivirlos es mejor-dije para completar la broma haciendo mención a la primera vez que nos vimos. Ella volvió a reír. Me quede estupefacta, "Creo que estoy enamorada…de su risa quiero decir."

-sabes preferiría llamarte por tu nombre real- me dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se quitaba una lagrimita del ojo.

-mi nombre? Me llamo Filiberta Mendoza, un placer-dije a veces se me olvida que hay ocasiones en las que estar de broma no pega.

Ella me miro como diciendo '¿en serio?'.

-perdona- dije avergonzada por mi comportamiento estar tanto con Hayate hace que no distinga entre broma y realidad-me llamo Fate, Fate testarossa.-dije y extendí mi mano.

-yo me llamo Nanoha Takamachi-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano. Pensé en el nombre tan bonito que tenia le quedaba bien le hacía juego con los ojos.

Seguimos hablado de cosas triviales mientras llegábamos.

De vez en cuando miraba su ombligo haber como seguía, habíamos limpiado un poco la sangre, pero estaba saliendo más, pero me tranquilizaba saber que no le dolía demasiado.

Al llegar a casa lo que paso fue…

-Fate no leíste mi mensaje?-Hayate estaba de rodillas disfrazada de colegiada y mi hermana de profesora. Estaban como decirlo… en una situación MUY comprometedora.

Nanoha estaba sonrojadisima y yo ya ni te cuento.

Ese fue el día en que escuche su nombre por primera vez y el día en que pillé a mi hermana y a mi mejor amiga haciéndolo.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, dejen sus reviews.

Bye!


End file.
